


To All the Scintillating Installments Yet to Come!

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Giving, M/M, anniversary date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: The kiddos are excited ‘cause they wanted to pitch in and help their Spy Stepdad pay for the gift; surely, allowance can only put a dent in a diamond nosepiece and Spy Dad didn’t want them breaking their banks, anyway, but he did appreciate them wanting to do something nice as well for both their dads on a special day for them!!
Relationships: Gold Nose Villain/Secret Agent (Genghis Khan - Miike Snow)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shotgun Wedding Flash Exchange





	To All the Scintillating Installments Yet to Come!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicArtistA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicArtistA/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The kiddos are excited ‘cause they wanted to pitch in and help their Spy Stepdad pay for the gift; surely, allowance can only put a dent in a diamond nosepiece and Spy Dad didn’t want them breaking their banks, anyway, but he did appreciate them wanting to do something nice as well for both their dads on a special day for them!!


End file.
